


Is Something Burning?

by hilli98215



Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Christmas AU, F/M, Human AU, Mungo and Teazer are siblings, be prepared to cry, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215
Summary: Skimbleshanks is rarely home for the holidays. So when he has the chance to come home, he decides to surprise his family. Only to find the house empty but quickly decides to do something that his family will never forget.
Relationships: Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks (Cats)
Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Is Something Burning?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, would you believe me that I teared up while writing this? No I really began tearing up a bit.  
> Prompt: Is Something Burning?  
> I saw this prompt and was like, 'I need to use this.' But then I thought, 'What would happen if Skimbleshanks burnt cookies?'  
> And that's how this came about. I also took inspiration from the military homecoming surprise videos and those are really popular around this time of year. I tried to capture that spirit since Skimble is probably never home due to his job on the trains.  
> Age for Jerrie and Teazer: anywhere between 15-17 years old. Nothing really specific.  
> Enjoy!

Skimbleshanks was lucky this year. The train came in early and didn't need to be back to work until the new year. As he got home, he saw the bright christmas lights that hung on the various houses illuminating the darkening sky. Skimble smiled to himself. He couldn’t wait to get home.

He couldn’t wait to be with his beautiful wife Jenny and mischievous children Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. This was the first time in five years hw would be home to celebrate the holidays 

He couldn't wait!

Once he arrived home, however, he immediately noticed how the driveway was empty and house lights were off.

‘Odd,’ he thought, ‘Why isn’t anyone home?’

The man knew no one expected him to be home as he wanted it to be a surprise but he thought at least his children would be home.

A smile grew on his face as he opened the door. The inside of the house was filled with decorations. From the string lights bordering the fireplace to the tree sitting in the corner dressed in all kinds of ornaments and topped with a star. It was everything he missed. 

But he noticed something was missing. That something being his wife’s holiday cookies and was the smell that came along with them. 

Now, while he was no baker, he did know how to follow a recipe. How hard can it be?

~2 Hours Later~

“Mom, do you think dad will be home for Christmas this year?” Rumpleteazer asked her mom as they were on their way back from Christmas shopping. She missed her dad around this time of year. Even though she knew her dad cared, it hurt every year when he’s not home for the holidays.

Jenny gave her daughter a small smile, “I don’t know dear. You know he has work and he tries.” It wasn’t that she didn’t want her husband home, she also knew how much work means to him.

The rest of the ride was relatively silent. The only noise came from the radio.

Mungojerrie stared out the window and noticed something odd as they got closer to their house. 

“Teaze did you leave the lights on when we left?” He asked her. 

Rumpleteazer shook her head, “No. Mom did you?”

Jenny thought it was odd too, “No.”

The twins looked at each other. Someone was in their house.

Jenny pulled into the driveway with slight apprehension. She put the car in park and the three of them entered their home.

The first thing Jenny noticed was how all the lights were on. Then she heard familiar humming coming from the kitchen. She didn’t notice her children following her as she made her way towards the kitchen. 

She stood at the entrance gobsmacked. There at the oven was her husband with one of her aprons tied around his waist and covered in flour.

“Skimbleshanks? Is that you?” Jenny didn’t know what to say. Was her husband really there?

Meanwhile, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer ran up and hugged their father. 

“Dad you really made it!” 

“You’re really here!”

They yelled at the same time. 

That was when Jenny stepped toward Skimble while their children hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

“You are here,” she cupped his cheek, “you’re home.”

He reached up and held Jenny’s hand. “Surprise.”

She took this as a sign to join in the hug. 

The four of them stood there hugging all while everything stood still.

That was until Mungojerrie said, “Does anyone smell something burning?”

“The cookies!” Skimble broke out of the hug and opened the oven only to reveal a dozen unrecognized burnt cookies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I loved writing this and had a lot of fun. Jenny's perspective was the part that made me tear up the most because she misses her husband a lot and wants her children to have a happy holiday but understand that their father's work doesn't allow him the time off he wants. That was so hard to write. Anyway, thanks again!


End file.
